The present invention relates generally to an ice-making system. In particular, the invention relates to an ice-making system, and associated refrigeration system, for a refrigeration appliance such as a domestic refrigerator that has both a freezer compartment and a fresh food compartment, with the ice-making system being located in the fresh food compartment of the refrigerator.
Refrigeration appliances, such as domestic refrigerators, typically have both a fresh food compartment, or section, where food items such as fruits, vegetables and beverages are stored and a freezer compartment, or section, where food items that are to be kept in a frozen condition are stored. The refrigerators are provided with refrigeration systems that maintain the fresh food compartments at temperatures somewhat greater than, or above, zero degrees Centigrade and the freezer compartments at temperatures below zero degrees Centigrade.
The arrangements of the fresh food and freezer compartments with respect to one another in such refrigerators vary. For example, in some cases, the freezer compartment is located above the fresh food compartment and in other cases the freezer compartment is located below the fresh food compartment. Additionally, many modern refrigerators have their freezer compartments and fresh food compartments arranged in a side-by-side relationship. Whatever arrangement of the freezer compartment and the fresh food compartment is employed, typically, separate access doors are provided for the compartments so that either compartment may be accessed without exposing the other compartment to the ambient air.
The refrigeration systems for such refrigerators usually include an evaporator for the freezer compartment that cools the air in the freezer compartment of the refrigerator to temperatures below zero degrees Centigrade. Air movers, such as fans for example, circulate the air in the freezer compartment for the purpose of bringing the cold air into contact with all sections of the freezer compartment.
The freezer compartment and the fresh food compartment are usually separated from one another by one or more partitions or mullions that are provided with at least one opening. The openings that are provided allow for the movement of air between the freezer and fresh food compartments under the influence of the air movers. In this way, cold air from the freezer compartment is circulated to the fresh food compartment for the purpose of maintaining the fresh food compartment at a temperature somewhat above zero degrees Centigrade.
Refrigerators of the types described often are provided with units for making ice or ice pieces. These ice-making units normally are located in the freezer compartments of the refrigerators and manufacture ice by the freezing of water by convection as the cold circulating air in the freezer compartments comes into contact with the water and by conduction as that same cold air cools the ice molds in which the water is held. Bins for storing the ice pieces that are made are often included with the ice-making units. The ice pieces can be dispensed from the storage bins through a dispensing port in the door that closes the freezer to the ambient air. The dispensing of the ice usually occurs by means of an ice delivery mechanism that extends between the storage bin and the dispensing port in the freezer compartment door.
In some cases, in particular with side-by-side refrigerators, a cold water dispensing system is provided. The container or reservoir that holds the water within the refrigerator in such a system is most often located in the fresh food compartment of the refrigerator. The water is dispensed from the container in the fresh food compartment through a conduit or tubing that extends to the dispensing port in the door of the freezer compartment through which the ice also is dispensed. Typically, the water line from the container to the dispensing port passes through the warm machinery section of the refrigerator before reaching the dispensing port.